<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stapled thumbs ! by dioryuno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074492">stapled thumbs !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioryuno/pseuds/dioryuno'>dioryuno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioryuno/pseuds/dioryuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when someone (sicheng) willingly stapled their fingers multiple times just to see his crush (yuno).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stapled thumbs !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys this is my first ever story so i hope u enjoy it !</p><p>cw description of blood in a non-violent way. (blood was not a result of violence)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the classroom was bustling. the class hadn't started yet so everyone was doing their own thing. until it happened, a text was sent. "i guess not everyone knows what commitment means" attached to the message was a video of golden girl dasom making out with a boy that was most definitely not her boyfriend. everyone stopped talking and stared at her. from the hallway, a loud stomping could be heard, no one wondered who it was. that was most definitely yuno, dasom's boyfriend. once he reached the doorframe a girl took out her phone, most likely going to record what was going to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>"how could you?" this hurtful phrase echoed through the full classroom. "i loved you, i- i trusted you. and i leave for one weekend and i come back to my girlfriend cheating on me!? i even offered you to come with me. i- i even bought you a fucking necklace for our 6th month anniversary." he says while slamming the jewelry box on dasom's desk. she flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"i- i felt lonely yuno i'm sorry," dasom mumbled trying to not cry.</p><p> </p><p>"lonely?" yuno scoffed. "how could <em>you</em> be lonely. i offered you to go to the beach with me. you were the one who flaked and said you had to study for a test. let me guess, that was a lie." yuno asked whilst having a red face from trying to not cry.</p><p> </p><p>"the test was real, he helped me study. and i acted on impulse i'm sorry" dasom tried to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>"oh glad to know my girlfriend cares about her academic learning" yuno sarcastically stated. "i could've helped you with the test. i would've dropped my plans just for you dasom." he pleads. dasom winced at him referring to her by her first name. he always called her "somie", a nickname he made when they first met at the age of 6.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry! please don't break up with me. i love you yuno" she begged with her voice cracking. she started holding his hand while looking up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"don't touch me." he commanded. dasom let out a small yelp and let go. "dasom we're over. you can keep the fucking gift too" he said grimly while turning on his heel. dasom stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"jung yuno." dasom says in an unemotional tone. curiosity peaked in yuno. he stopped to hear what she was going to say. "i will always love you. whether it be a week from now, a month from now, or even a decade from now. i will always love you and i will be waiting for you to forgive me. even if it doesn't happen in my lifetime." she confessed.</p><p> </p><p>"is that it?" yuno said without turning around to look at her. "that was pathetic," he stated and walked out of the classroom. after he was out of sight, the conversation started. "i can't believe she did that" a girl said, completely acknowledging dason was less than 6 feet away from her. "talk about dramatic yuno. he's always dramatic." a boy said across the room. "i mean i can't blame him, if my girlfriend of 6 months made out with someone else i would've done the same." someone else added.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng felt uncomfortable knowing people were talking about yuno behind his back. all he wanted to do was to just comfort yuno. as soon as he got up, the teacher entered the classroom. "alright class please pay attention." she stated.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng stood up, "excuse me, may i go to the infirmary i don't feel good." he lied.</p><p> </p><p>"class just started, you can hold it in for a bit longer" the teacher stated. without hesitation, he reached into his pencil bag and pulled out a stapler and started stapling his fingers. <em>one. two. three. four. five.</em> he counted to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"can i go now?" he asked while waving his stapled fingers. "are u crazy sicheng!?" the teacher exclaimed at his outrageous actions.</p><p> </p><p>"well, can i?" sicheng repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"yes, of course, hurry up! you're getting blood everywhere," she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng casually walked out of the classroom while his classmates watched him out of horror. thankfully, he was not able to feel the pain of the staples due to his mini adrenaline rush. as he reached the infirmary he could hear yuno's sniffles. he took no time to plop right next to yuno. "are you okay? you're crying. do you want to talk about it?" sicheng asked while looking at yuno.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm alri- god what happened to your fingers!?" yuno asked out of concern while seeing blood drop down from his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"i'll be fine, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" sicheng attempts to change the subject back to yuno.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"i don't know, i just, i just feel betrayed. i loved her so much..." yuno stopped abruptly, disgust washed over his face while watching sicheng take out the staples with his teeth and spitting them out in the nearby trashcan.</p><p> </p><p>"go on," sicheng answered without looking away from his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"i just want to know why. was i not good enough? was i boring? am i not as talented? am i just, not enough?" yuno said while crying. it pained sicheng to see yuno cry like this. it made him feel useless, not being able to help his sobbing crush.</p><p> </p><p>"hey.. don't think that.. yuno you are amazing, never think that you aren't enough. don't blame yourself for what happened, you aren't the one making out with someone who isn't your girlfriend." sicheng says bluntly, comforting was not his best suit. yuno realized this was the longest he heard sicheng talk willingly. sicheng's voice was soothing, it really calmed him down. "hey um.. can you help me clean my wounds?" sicheng said while looking up awkwardly and raises his still bloody fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"thanks for being here for me. and yeah of course," yuno said while getting up to get the first aid kit. he opens it and starts wetting the cotton pad with hydrogen peroxide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"n-no problem" sicheng stuttered as yuno's soft fingers were touching his wrist. yuno's hands were so gentle compared to sicheng's rough hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"so, are you gonna tell me how you got these... um wounds?" yuno asked trying to make it less awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"i stapled my fingers." sicheng answered bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"yes, but why?" yuno pried. panic ran rapid in sicheng's mind. to be frank, he didn't even expect to get this far. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"i did it so i could comfort you. no one ran after you or anything and you were crying and-" sicheng confessed quickly. before he could ramble even more, yuno cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"you really did that? for me," yuno said looking very touched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"i- yeah i mean yeah, i couldn't handle the fact you were probably crying alone and couldn't talk to anyone" sicheng explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"you're such a good friend to me sicheng," yuno said while covering sicheng's wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>sicheng frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>was i really just a friend to him? will he never see me as more?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>⌗ ⌗ ⌗</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"hey stapled thumbs!" yuno ecstatically said while sitting beside sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng awkwardly smiled. "h-hey," sicheng said not looking from his bandaged fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"thanks for letting me vent and all," yuno awkwardly blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah no problem," sicheng muttered.</p><p> </p><p>sicheng and yuno both sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes. "um, do you wanna hang out sometime?" yuno stammered.</p><p> </p><p>this question alone, was enough to make sicheng freak out. <em>me? hang out? with him!? i just started talking to him yesterday! </em>"ah sorry i can't, i have um piano practice" sicheng lied. </p><p> </p><p>"oh stop lying, we both know you can't play if you have unhealed wounds on half of your fingers. can you even apply pressure to them?" yuno asked while looking at sicheng's bandages curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"it doesn't really hurt, it's just the skin near the staple marks feel weird. i might have to bite the old skin off so it doesn't irritate the new skin," sicheng informed to a very disgusted yuno.</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't need to hear all of that. just a 'yeah it feels weird though', would've worked," yuno explained.</p><p> </p><p>"yes but, what's the fun of that?"  sicheng remarked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>⌗ ⌗ ⌗</b>
</p><p> </p><p>after months of movie watching, sports playing, and piano playing fun, jung yuno found himself head over heels for sicheng. he loved the bluntness sicheng sported. the awkwardness that surrounded sicheng made him less intimidating. </p><p> </p><p>"sicheng," yuno mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>sicheng could only hum in reply. he was still half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"do you like anyone?" yuno questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"that's a random question," sicheng remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"well do you?" yuno pressed.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah i do, do you?" sicheng answered while looking at yuno.</p><p> </p><p>"yep. who do you like?" yuno asked.</p><p> </p><p>"who do you like?" sicheng defelcted. </p><p> </p><p>the question was thrown back and forth by these stubborn boys. both of them just didn't want to crack.</p><p> </p><p>"okay, if i tell you, you can't tell anyone." yuno warned. "i like..." yuno said to build up the suspense.</p><p> </p><p>"hurry up, u don't have all day." sicheng teased.</p><p> </p><p>"fine. i like dong sicheng," yuno answered with a smirk. at this point, yuno didn't care what sicheng's answer would be. getting rejected was so much better than getting elad on.</p><p> </p><p>"oh that's cool because i like jung yuno," sicheng answered back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the end and i hope u guys like it !! please leave a kudos if u liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>